


B.I iKON One Shot

by Jieee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cafe AU, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Will be adding more tags in the future, slight angst, soft hanbin, whining hanbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Hanbin x iKON ❤️
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 6





	1. Yunhyeong x Hanbin : Never do that stunt again

_"The number you have dial is..."_

"Shit! Where is he? Why the hell his phone is unreachable?"

Yunhyeong worriedly said while passing back and forth in their apartment. He really wants to go out there to find the leader but he's scared that something might happen to him too and it will cause double worried for the others.

Mention about others, Yunhyeong suddenly remembers about his other members. He took his phone and search for this particular member's name.

"Hah!" Yunhyeong cheers a bit and immediately call that person.

_Ring~ Ring~_

_"H-Hello?"_

"Jiwon! Thank god you answer my call!"

_"_ _Yun_ _? What the- it's 3 in the morning for god sake!"_

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I really can't sleep like this. Does Hanbin ever told you if he went somewhere today?"

_"Hah? Who?_ _Hanbinie_ _? No. He's at his studio. Where else should he be?"_

"But, he's not there today. I mean for this whole day. I tried to call him, but his phone is off. I call Seung hyung, he said Hanbin didn't come to the studio today. Jiwon-ah... I'm worried. What if something happens to him and we don't know about it?" Yunhyeong said while biting his nails nervously. He almost going to break down now.

Bobby on the other side immediately sits up on his bed when Yunhyeong said Hanbin is missing.

_"Are you sure he didn't go to the studio today? Like 100% sure?"_

"Yes, Jiwon. I even call Jaewon hyung, asking about Hanbin. But he said that he doesn't meet Hanbin at all today. What should we do? I'm scared Jiwon."

_"Okay, okay. Where are you right now?"_

"I-I'm at the dorm. I'm so worried about him, Jiwon. Please help me find him." Yunhyeong finally cried his eyes out because his mind can't stop thinking about the negative things that might happen to their one and only leader.

_"Okay. I'll meet you there. Stay calm_ _Yun_ _. I'm sure Hanbin will be fine."_

"O-Okay. But please fast?"

_"Okay, okay!"_

After Yunhyeong hangs up, he looks around the apartment and cried once again. He really scared that something might happen to the leader and there is no one gonna help him. He wants to wake up Chanwoo but the younger just went to sleep like an hour ago, so the younger must be grumpy when he wakes him up. Tell Jinhwan, the older will be crying first when he knows Hanbin is missing. Junhoe? Hmm, that kid will be worried and whining for the whole time. So, Jiwon is the only one left because Yunhyeong knew Jiwon never judge him even though they are always fighting with each other. 

_Ding_ _Dong_ _~_

Yunhyeong immediately runs towards the door and once he opens it, he saw Bobby was standing there, with his bed hair and his pyjamas.

"J-Jiwon-ah.." Yunhyeong cried and instantly Bobby move forwards and hugged the latter.

"Shhh.. calm down. Hanbin will be fine. Now, why don't we go search for him? If in two hours, we didn't find him, we tell manager hyung. Okay?"

Yunhyeong just cried on Bobby's shoulder while the latter was thinking so hard about where does the other rapper go?

"You go to Han River while I'll be searching for him at the convenience store. Okay?" Bobby said to Yuhyeong and the latter just nodded his head and started to grabbed his phone and keys.

**_Han River, 04:06 am_ **

"I should bring my power bank early. Now, my phone is dead. Aishh!"

Hanbin said while staring at his phone. He put it back into his pant and look in front of him. The river looks so calm now. How the wind blows so softly against him making him shivered a bit.

"And now, I'm regretting not wearing thick clothes. If I'm getting sick later, Yunhyeong hyung will be killing me." Hanbin mumbled silently while sighing. He hugs himself and all of sudden he feels sad.

Hanbin having a breakdown lately. He was so tired but he can't rest. He doesn't want to rest. He needs to work hard for his members, his group. He doesn't want to disappointed anyone. Hanbin sighs heavily. Sometimes he thinks that he wants to run away from the world that he lives right now to somewhere that he can rest and doesn't have to think about anything. But when he thinks about it once again, he shouldn't run away just like that. He needs to be strong for his family, his members and also their fans.

While Hanbin was thinking hard about his life, suddenly he heard someone screaming his name.

_**"YAH KIM HANBIN!"** _

**_Yunhyeong POV_ **

"Where the hell this kid? I'm going crazy because of him." Yunheong mumbled to himself worriedly. He didn't sleep at all today just because he was worried about the leader. He's afraid that the leader will do the same thing like what he does before they debut. 

Suddenly...

"YAH KIM HANBIN!"

Hanbin who sat at one of the benches in front of the river startled and quickly looks behind him. He saw Yunhyeong was panting hard while his hands were holding his thigh, trying to catch his breath. Hanbin can feel that the older was running from somewhere. And he also can feel that he's in trouble.

Hanbin stands up from the bench and walked slowly to Yunhyeong while say, "Hyung.. I'm sorr-" his sentence in midway when the older run towards him at full force and hug him so tightly. Like the older afraid that he will go away.

"Hyung....?" Hanbin hesitate that should he hug the older back or not. But when he heard a soft cry against his head, he froze on his spot. Hanbin's head was against Yunhyeong's neck, while the older's hands cradle his head so gently, afraid that he will get hurt.

"Hyung.."

"You idiot! Do you know how worried I am? Why the hell you went missing just like that huh? And why the hell you off your phone???" Yunhyeong shout angrily while pulling the younger closer to him even though there's not much gap between them.

"I'm sorry.." Hanbin mumbled sadly and nuzzle his face against Yunhyeong's neck. He hugs the older on his waist tightly. He knows that it's his fault that he went missing just like that without telling any of them. He feels sorry because, among the members, he knows Yunhyeong is the one who will get worried the most.

"Don't you ever do that again Kim Hanbin. I'm serious. Don't you do that stunt ever again. Understand?" Yunhyeong said seriously after he pulls away from the younger and holds his shoulder tightly.

Hanbin stares at Yunhyeong's face for a second and nodded his head after. "I'm sorry hyung.. please don't cry. I won't do it ever again. I promise."

Hanbin sadly said while wiping the tears that already fall down against the older's cheeks. Yunhyeong stare at Hanbin for some more before he engulfed the younger once again while say,

"I love you so much Hanbin. I can't lose you again."

Hanbin froze one more time. _Did I hear that Yunhyeong hyung said 'I love you' to me or I suddenly have a hearing problem?_

"I-I love you too hyung. I'm sorry.."

"No. You don't understand. I LOVE you. Love more than a friend, love more than a brother. I love you Kim Hanbin. And I-I.. I can't lose you like before. I can't take the risk of seeing you breaking down alone. I can't. I just can't okay? And please, after this. I'm begging you to not disappear like that again. If you have any problems, share with us. With me."

Yunhyeong said sadly while his tears already flow down against his cheeks once again. Hanbin doesn't know what to do. He just stares at the older while his heart beats so fast. Hanbin then touches Yunhyeong's cheeks gently while smile warmly.

"Hyung. You're so cute when you're worried about me."

"Yah Kim Hanbin!" Yunhyeong shout angrily but immediately shallowed down when Hanbin all of sudden kiss him. Now, Yunhyeong was the one who froze on his spot.

The kiss was so soft and the way Hanbin touches his cheeks, making Yunhyeong melts on that spot. After few minutes pass, Hanbin pulls away making Yunhyeong pouted his lips slightly.

Yunhyeong opens his eyes and stares at Hanbin who already staring into his eyes while smiling so warmly.

"I love you too hyung. I'm sorry for making you worried. After this, I promise I will tell you everything. Okay? Don't cry again. You know how I hate seeing people cry. Especially you, hyung."

Hanbin said so softly makes Yunhyeong cry again. But this time, he crying because he's happy. Yunhyeong then pulls the younger into his arms and hugs him tight.

"You promise Hanbin?" Yunhyeong asked anxiously making Hanbin chuckled.

Hanbin's hands' curls around Yunhyeong's waist and his head were against Yunhyeong's chest. He sighs content while say, "I promise hyung. Trust me."

Yunhyeong let out a sigh and hugs the younger tighter. "Good. Because if you ever break that promise, I'll kill you by my own hands."

Hanbin laughed loudly making his body and Yunhyeong vibrate. "Nope. You won't have the heart to kill me because you love me too much."

"..."

"You know I was right. That's why you were speechless."

"I hate it when you being like this. Why do I fall in love with you?" Yunhyeong sigh.

Hanbin pulls away from the hug and stares at Yunhyeong while smile cheekily.

"It's because you can't resist me." Hanbin tease. Yunhyeong looks at him like he was about to punch the younger, and almost instantly Hanbin laughs while curls his hands around Yunhyeong's neck and pulls him closer.

"I'm kidding hyung. Don't be mad." Hanbin said softly while nuzzling his nose against the older.

"To answer your question early, it is because I love you too. And also because..."

Hanbin stopped talking for a moment to stares into the older's beautiful orb. He closes the gap between then and says,

"We are meant to be and I'm not going to let you go." With those words, Hanbin closes the gap between them and kiss the older's lips gently.

Yunhyeong was taken back with the sudden attack of the kiss but he melts instantly when he feels Hanbin's hands at the back of his head, caress it slowly.

Yunhyeong never knew kissing Hanbin would make his heart beating so hard like this. All his worries about the leader flew away the moment Hanbin kiss him. Yunhyeong let out a relieved sigh and pulls the younger closer to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes, they pull away and stare into each other eyes. Hanbin smiles cutely at the older making the older's heart melts.

"Let's go home now. And I need to call Bobby." Yunhyeong pulls away from Hanbin's hug for a while to take off his jacket and wrapped it instead to the younger's trembling body.

"Why you need to call Bobby hyung?" Hanbin asked innocently while fixing the slight large jacket on him.

"Well, there is a certain creature who gone for hours, didn't tell others where he is, making a certain guy worried like crazy at home and have to force his friend to help him searching for that certain creature," Yunhyeong said sarcastically while holding the younger's hand tightly.

Hanbin smiles sheepishly while nuzzles his head against Yunhyeong's shoulder like a kitten. "I'm sorry hyung. I must cause so many troubles right?"

Yunhyeong stopped on his spot and looks at Hanbin who pouted his lips dejected. Yunhyeong smile gently and kiss the younger's crown while say,

"Yes, you have causes too many troubles and headaches to me and of course to Bobby, but it's okay as long as you're safe now, all the troubles are already solved. Next time, you won't be able to walk alone like this ever again. Not without me. Understand?"

Hanbin looks up at Yunhyeong after the older finishes his talks. Hanbin smile cutely and nodded his head like a kid. "Understand hyung. Thank you for believing me. Thank you for keeping up with my terrible attitude. Thank you for loving me... even though I'm this mess."

Yunhyeong shocked hearing what the leader just said. He stopped his walks at and turn his body full to the younger who already looking down on his feet.

"Hanbin..."

"I don't know hyung. Why did you fall in love with me? I'm a mess hyung. I'm thinking too much about almost everything. My patience not always with me. For you whom already perfect, I don't know what you see in me." Hanbin let out what he thought for a long time now. He seriously tired with everything around him. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Hanbin-ah.."

"I'm tired hyung. I'm seriously tired. People around me keep on pressuring me to be perfect. Just because I've made a perfect song, doesn't mean my life was perfect too. I'm tired hyung. I'm really, really tired. I once think that maybe, maybe if I'm gone, all these pain and stress will go too."

"Hanbin! What the? How come you have a gut to thinks like that? Hey, listen to what I'm going to tell you okay? Listen very carefully!"

Yunhyeong said seriously. He pulls Hanbin towards one of the benches along the Han River and immediately sits down. Hanbin just follows what the older want without objection.

"Hanbin-ah, Kim Hanbin. Please listen to what I want to say. I love you not because of all these. This wealthy, this popularity. No. I love you because of YOU. You yourself. The whining habit of yours, the serious side of yours, the playful behaviour when you're with the maknae line, the baby side of you when you're with Jinhwan, Bobby and I. I love all of them. You're not a mess. Not everyone is perfect Hanbin. You need to know that."

Hanbin still looks down on his lap. Yunhyeong then pushes Hanbin's chin up gently and looks straight into the younger's eyes.

"Hanbin-ah. You're a really important person to iKON, iKONIC, your family and also me. Don't think like you're not important. What will happen if you're gone? Do you think any of us will happy? I hate seeing you like this. Keep all the stress and problems to yourself only. What are we? What am I? Share with us your problems. I'm not saying that we can solve all your problems but at least you're not stressed and you have someone to share your problems with. Hanbin-ah... please promise me something..."

Yunhyeong stops talking for a moment to take a deep breath. He then stares into Hanbin's eyes and says something that makes Hanbin cry.

_"Please promise me that you will tell me about your problems. And please promise me that you won't EVER think about dying. Promise me Hanbin. Please promise me."_

Hanbin almost immediately launched forwards and hug the life out Yunhyeong while crying. "I-I'm sorry hyung. I-I just. I-I'm sorry. I-I'll promise to tell you everything and not to think about dying again."

Yunhyeong sighs heavily and nuzzles his face against Hanbin's neck. He really cares and love the younger and hope that after this the younger would never do this again.

"Now, let's forget about this and go home okay? You're trembling already. You need a hot bath if you don't want to get sick during our schedule."

Yunhyeong said after he pulls away from the younger. Hanbin wipes his tears away with the back of his hands and stares at Yunhyeong with his puppy, cute eyes.

"Thank you hyung.. for everything. And. I'm sorry..."

Yunhyeong smiles gently and pulls the younger forwards just to steal a peck from the younger.

"Only this time Hanbin. Next time you're doing this kind of scary stunt, I'm not only killing you by my own hands, but I will also not gonna forgive you forever."

Hanbin chuckled lightly and nodded his head cutely while say, "Okay hyung. I promise."

"Good. Come on, let's go home." Yunhyeong stands up from the bench and stretches his hand out to Hanbin. The younger looks at the hand and look up at Yunhyeong who stand in front of him. Hanbin smile content and take the hand and almost instantly Yunhyeong gripped it tight.

They walk back to their dorm with a wide smile on their face. For Hanbin, he promises himself to try not to think negatively and try to open himself more to the boys. And for Yunhyeong, he promises himself that he will protect Hanbin for the rest of his life.


	2. Junhoe x Hanbin - From Bestfriend to Boyfriend

"Bin! Where the fuck is you?! You know you're late right now right? If you're not here in 10 minutes, I'll go to my class!" Junhoe shouts annoying at his best friend who never once being late, but weird is he suddenly late today.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I'm on my way now!" Hanbin cursed loudly while his left hand busy wearing his shoes and his right hand holding his phone.

_"Mom! I'm going!"_ Hanbin shouts at his mother and almost immediately he runs out from his house to go to his school. He's lucky because his school is just 10 minutes walk from his house but with his run like Usain Bolt, he will surely arrive at his school in just 3 minutes.

"Faster! And don't get hurt! I know you're running!" Junhoe shouts again but in his worried voice.

"I'll be there in 3. I hang up now!" Hanbin said and hang up. He manages to look at his outfit and cursed in his head once again. His tie was not tied up, his white shirt is unbuttoned and his vast, he not even wear it! He keeps his phone in his pocket and immediately wears his vast. He buttons up his shirt and tied his tie properly. He sigh tiredly when he finished fixing his uniform in just a minute.

Finally, he arrives in front of his school gate. He saw Junhoe was leaning against the wall next to the gate, with his phone in his hand. Maybe worrying about him.

"J!"

Junhoe looks up and sighs relieved when he saw his best friend arrives without being hurt.

"Why are you late today?" Junhoe asked weirdly because of his best friend never late to school.

Hanbin just smile slightly at him and grabbed his hand to walked inside their school.

"Yahhh! Did you hear what I just said to you?" Junhoe shouts angrily.

"No time for questions, J. We need to get to class. We're late, remember?" Hanbin said quickly and pull Junhoe to go to their respective class.

"I don't care about class right now. I care about you. Bin-ah, please. I'm worried. You never went to school late like this. Like never!" Junhoe shout exaggerated making Hanbin chuckled slightly but it sound like a sad laugh.

"Yah! You have the audacity to laugh!" Junhoe shouts angrily once again but this time he stops walking and almost instantly Hanbin stop walking too because of their intertwined hands.

"Kim Hanbin..."

Hanbin sighs heavily and turns around to his best friend. Junhoe stares at him with furrowed brows. "Well???"

"It's nothing really. I just overslept. You're worrying too much, J!" Hanbin said quietly.

"Are you sure, Bin?" Junhoe asked still with his worried voice. He used his other hand to press against Hanbin's forehead to feels his temperature.

"You're not sick or having flu. Now, give me exactly the truth. Bin-ah..." Junhoe said once again making Hanbin look around him nervously.

"I'm fine. Really! Now, we should go to our class! We're late! I'll see you at lunch, okay? Bye, J!" Hanbin said hurriedly and let go of June's hand.

Junhoe who didn't believe what his best friend says, just staring at the hall, without a move. He sighs heavily and walked to his class slowly. Didn't care if he's late or not right now. Suddenly, he didn't have any mood to go to his class.

>>>

"Yo, June! Why you look so down? Are you okay?" Jiwon asked while slinging his arm around Junhoe's shoulder. Junhoe just keeps quiet and walked towards his next class.

"You having a fight with your crush?" Jiwon teased making Junhoe stare at him annoyingly.

"Oh come on! When will you confess to him? You know by the way he clings at you, how he calls your name sweetly, how he only act cutely with you, showing he's in love with you! I'm tired of seeing how you being sad or jealous when he talked to someone so cheerfully. Come on, man!" Jiwon shouts the last sentence not so quietly making Junhoe hissed at him angrily.

"Can you slow it down, hyung!? You want everyone to hear it??" Junhoe whispered as he punches Jiwon's bicep. The latter groaned painfully before they hear whispering coming from the hall in front of them.

"What's going on?" Jiwon asked confused, totally ignorant about the pain on his bicep that Junhoe just punches him. He looks around and sees a group of students was watching something.

"Let's go and find out what are they watching," Jiwon asked Junhoe but the latter just shake his head and turn his heel around to go to his class but he stop his step when he heard a familiar voice.

_"Why don't you leave me alone, Nara? I'm tired keep on seeing you like this.."_

"June-ah... That-" Before Jiwon can finish his sentence, Junhoe already run towards the crowd.

"Move away!" Junhoe shout, pushing away the crowd to give him space to walk.

Once he arrives at the front, he saw a girl, Nara her name, with her group, standing in front of Hanbin, his best friend also his crush.

"You! Stay away from Junhoe! He's mine!" That Nara girl shouts at Hanbin but he doesn't even flinch.

"Last time I know, he still his parents. He's not yours to keep. He's human, okay! Learn to know the difference between things and human being." Hanbin said the matter of fact making Junhoe almost chuckled at that spot. He knows his best friend kind of straightforwards with his words. But he didn't because he saw that girl was trying to hurt Hanbin by trying to slap him.

Junhoe walk to the front and grabbed that girl's wrist tightly while say in his dangerous voice that he never used,

"What do you think you're doing?"

Everyone that was at the scene quiets almost immediately. The girl who early being brave, shout at Hanbin, instantly trembling.

"O-Oppa.."

"I asked you once again, Nara. What are you doing?" Junhoe asked once again with his hand still grabbing that girl's wrist.

"I-I... I just want to give him some sense. You are not his to keep. He will corrupt your image with his-"

"His what? Finish your sentence, Lee Nara." Junhoe said seriously making the girl almost crying on that spot.

"H-His... He's too clingy to you! No one will be clingy like that to their best friend if they didn't have feelings for them! People will think that he's your boyfriend!" That girl shouts, trying to hide her fear from Junhoe.

"And what is your problem if he was my boyfriend?" Junhoe asked again, still with his serious voice.

Hanbin who stand behind Junhoe froze at his spot. He gulped nervously because Junhoe just talks without think again, once again.

_"J! W-What are you doing? Let go of her, please. Let just go to our class. People are watching, J..."_ Hanbin whispered with his trembling voice.

Junhoe glance at Hanbin for a moment before he looks around him with serious eyes. The students are getting scared seeing how Junhoe stares at them.

"Listen up! Listen very carefully because I will only say this once. Kim Hanbin is my boyfriend and messes around with him, death is waiting for you! And for those who are here, don't ask me later why I ignore you guys. Because you guys don't deserve my respect, my attention. You guys abetting with her and her little group to bullying my boyfriend. Don't talk to him, call his name, or even look at him. And you, Lee Nara.."

Junhoe looks back at Nara who already crying right now because she was afraid. "You mess around with my BOYFRIEND once again, you won't ever have a chance to step your foot in this school ever again. Get lost!" Junhoe pushes the girl backwards slightly and looks back at Hanbin who already pale.

"Let's go." Junhoe grabbed Hanbin's hand and walked away from that scene. Junhoe saw Jiwon from the corner of his eyes and he stops walking for a moment.

"Jiwon hyung, I'm not going to class later. Tell me later what happens in the class."

"Aye aye captain! Take care both of you!" Jiwon shouts while waving happily at Junhoe and Hanbin who walked away from the hall to walk home. Hanbin looks back at Jiwon who wave at them with a wide smile. Hanbin becomes more confused with what just happened.

"J.. Where are we going? We still have classes... We can't skip classes just like that.." Hanbin asked but he never gets his answer. Junhoe continued pulling him to somewhere that he doesn't even know.

"J~~! Are you even listening? Aishhh!" Hanbin whined cutely making Junhoe smile silently. Suddenly he remembers what Jiwon just said to him about Hanbin act cutely only to him. He smiles, even more, thinking about that.

Junhoe suddenly stops walking making Hanbin knocked his head against Junhoe's back.

"Yah! Stop doing that all of sudden. Aishh!" Hanbin whined angrily as he rubbed his forehead slowly.

"Get inside," Junhoe said suddenly making Hanbin looks up at his best friend, confused. He looks beside him, saw a Mercedes Benz park perfectly. _Junhoe's_ _car._

"Huh?" Hanbin asked confused.

"Get inside the car, Bin. Please.." Junhoe plead.

"When did you bring your car to school? I thought you didn't like driving your car to school?" Hanbin asked while staring at Junhoe who sighs tiredly.

"Just get inside the car, Kim Hanbin. Stop asking me questions!" Junhoe said a bit louder than normal making Hanbin pouted his lips at him.

"Oh, now you're raising your voice at me? What's wrong with you today, J?" Hanbin asked not satisfied with his best friend's behaviour.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Bin. But, can you please get inside the car so that we can get out of this place???" Junhoe apologizes as he opens the passenger's door for Hanbin.

Hanbin looks at the door and at Junhoe rapidly. He sighs heavily want walking towards the latter. "Where are we going actually?" Hanbin said but he still standing outside the car, didn't get in yet.

"For god's sake! Bin! Inside now!" Junhoe pushes Hanbin inside the car, not without covering the latter's head so that he won't knock his head.

"Fine, fine! I get in. No need to push me!" Hanbin whined once again and get inside the car properly. Once Hanbin inside, Junhoe quickly closes the door and went to the driver side.

"Wear your seatbelt," Junhoe demanded.

"So bossy.." Hanbin said as he trying to get the belt but before he can even grab it, Junhoe grabs it for him and wear it. Junhoe face was so close to Hanbin that if Hanbin moves a bit, Junhoe's lips will collide with him.

"J-"

"Hold on tight because I will be driving so fast," Junhoe said while as he staring hard at Hanbin's eyes. Hanbin gulped nervously and Junhoe makes a move by kissing the latter's forehead gently.

"J-"

"Let's get going." Junhoe takes a look at Hanbin for a moment before he looks in front of him and starts to drive.

>>>

"Why are we here??" Hanbin asked, breaking the silence after 20 minutes quiet. They are now at the beach, in the cold weather.

"Because I want to. Come, let get out of the car." Junhoe said casually as he takes off his seatbelt.

Hanbin stares at his best friend weirdly plus confused before he follows the latter out.

"J~ It's cold! What the hell you brought me here? We even skip our classes for this." Hanbin whined cutely while hugging his body cutely when the cold wind hit him.

"Come here..." Junhoe call Hanbin slowly.

Hanbin who pouting his lips already just walked to Junhoe who standing in front of the car. Once he stands beside Junhoe, he doesn't even have the chance to say anything before Junhoe pulls him into his arms and hug Hanbin from behind. He hugs him tight, covers his body from the cold wind.

"J-J..?" Hanbin asked stuttered.

"Shhh... Be quiet for a moment." Junhoe said as he leans his chin on Hanbin's shoulder and hugs the latter even closer. Hanbin's hands were in the air, didn't know what to do, where to put it. He gulped nervously before he put his hands on Junhoe's hands who was holding his waist tightly.

"Bin-ah..."

"Y-Yeah?" Hanbin replied nervously.

"What I said early at school is true. I wish you to be my boyfriend, for real."

Hanbin froze. He pulls away from Junhoe's hug a bit for him to look around at Junhoe.

"Are you serious? W-What? H-How? W-When? J-"

"I love you. Like seriously love you. More than a friend. From we were 10 actually. I didn't confess to you because I'm afraid that our friendship will be break off just like that. I don't even know you like guys. I started to love you when you help me at school when we were 10. Someone trying to snatched my lunch box and you come and chase them away. You were so kind. Even though we already know each other since we are 6. But seeing how you protect me, taking care of me, makes my heartbeats."

Junhoe stopped talking for a moment. He looks up from Hanbin's chest and stares at Hanbin's eyes.

"After you help me that day, I promise myself that I will protect you and take care of you in the future. And now, after seeing how Nara treat you like that, I can't help but feel angry. No one can ever touch you like that. No one can hit you. Even me. I don't like how she talks to you like that. You are so important to me, Bin. Second after my family. For that, would you like to be my boyfriend? I don't like seeing how these kids at school getting closer to you."

"Are you jealous, J?" Hanbin tease, ignore the request that the latter just asked.

"Seriously, Bin? Do you even need to ask? I almost want to snatch you away from them when they talked to you." Junhoe said angrily but pouting his lips dejected making Hanbin laugh loudly.

"Oh god! J! Why are you so cute??!"

"Okay, okay. Fine. Laugh as much as you want." Junhoe said sadly and look away from Hanbin.

Hanbin stopped laughing and stare at Junhoe with so much love in his eyes.

"J~~ Please look at me~," Hanbin asked with his cute voice.

Junhoe looks back at Hanbin and shocked when Hanbin suddenly curled his hands around Junhoe's neck and bring him closer.

"You're cute when you're jealous, you know," Hanbin said as he pinches lightly Junhoe's cheeks.

"You know, they always talk to me, asked me to teach them some subjects, asked my condition if I ever look sick. Some of them even confessed to me. But I never accept them. And J, do you know, my heart owns by someone?"

Junhoe looks at Hanbin with confused and sad face making the latter smile widely. Before Junhoe can say anything, Hanbin come closer to Junhoe, like an inch away from his face and say,

"My heart already owned by a guy name Koo Junhoe. What to do, J?" Hanbin said cutely as his head tilt aside and pouted his lips cutely.

"Don't play with my heart, Bin. I don't like this game, at all." Junhoe said seriously making Hanbin pouted his lips even more. He plays with the back of Junhoe's hair while say,

"I thought my behaviour, my act around you are already obvious that I love you. But, I guess not?" Hanbin asked cutely making Junhoe cursed internally and pull Hanbin close to him and seal their lips together.

Hanbin was shocked with the sudden kiss but he composes himself as he even pulls Junhoe closer to him by his neck.

From an innocent kiss with soft and gently, becoming aggressive when Junhoe heard Hanbin let out a sound that Junhoe never heard it from the latter.

"Fuck!" Junhoe cursed after he pulls away from Hanbin.

Junhoe was leaning against the car, with Hanbin in his arms. Once Junhoe pulls away from Hanbin, he scanned the latter's look.

Hanbin's lips were so red and swollen a bit because of their kiss, his cheeks were blushing, his hair was a mess and Hanbin's eyes were half-closed, half-open. He also breathes hardly, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck! You look so hot like this!" Junhoe said suddenly and before Hanbin can reply, Junhoe seal their lips back aggressively.

"J-mmmph!" Hanbin moans slightly and grabbed Junhoe's hair tightly. Hanbin really can't believe that he was kissing his best friend slash crush slash his now-boyfriend right now. He thinks that he's in one of his dreams again but when Junhoe suddenly pull him up by his thigh and let him sit on the car, he definitely knows now that this is a reality, not one of his dream.

"J- ahh! J! B-Breath!" Hanbin moan once again and its make Junhoe pull away from the kiss but he continued kissing Hanbin's bare neck.

"J... W-Wait u- Ahhhh!" Hanbin moaned loudly when he felt Junhoe bite his neck hard.

He pulls Junhoe by his hair hardly making the latter pulls away fully from him.

Hanbin was breathing so hard, trying to catch his breath, didn't notice Junhoe was holding his hands tightly.

"Bin-ah..."

"D-Did... Did you just mark me?" Hanbin asked one question when he regained his breath back. Hanbin looks up at Junhoe who staring at him softly with a wide smile, showing his gummy.

"Yeah, have a problem with that?" Junhoe said as his eyes trailed slowly to the latter's neck and stare at the mark that he just gives.

"N-No problem, but how am I gonna hide it tomorrow? We have classes, J!" Hanbin whined cutely while shaking his body fully on the car. Junhoe laughs for the first time that day and brings Hanbin forwards to him.

"Well, that's my intention. For you to not hide it. I want people to know who are you belong to.." Junhoe said seriously while staring straight into Hanbin's eyes.

Hanbin pouted his lips dejected and cross his arms sulking.

"Arrgghh! Fine! Possessive." Hanbin said making Junhoe laugh again.

"Only for you, baby," Junhoe said and steal a kiss from the latter.

"W-What did you call me?" Hanbin stuttered.

"Baby. You're my baby now. Actually from before but now I can freely announce it." Junhoe said proudly making Hanbin smile shyly.

"So, Bin-ah..." Junhoe start.

"Hmmm?" Hanbin reply while his hands busy playing with Junhoe's hair.

"Boyfriends?" Junhoe asked.

Hanbin look down at Junhoe and stare at him for a moment before replying,

"Of course. Boyfriends. If not, I won't let you kiss me and mark me, J~" Hanbin tease making Junhoe smile widely.

Maybe it's not that bad for skipping some classes after all.

>>>

"So, wanna tell me what's happening to you this morning?" Junhoe asked after they are back inside the car because Hanbin is whining non-stop about how cold he is. So right now, they're inside the car, in the backseat, with Hanbin leaning his back against Junhoe while the latter was leaning against the door.

"Did I have told you that it's nothing? I just overslept." Hanbin said quietly making Junhoe feel more suspicious about his boyfriend.

"Oh come on! You can't possibly think that I would believe that, don't you?" Junhoe asked as he nuzzles his face against Hanbin's neck.

"Can you just forget about it, J?" Hanbin asked. Suddenly Junhoe feel something is not right has happened to his boyfriend, and he needs to find out.

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything right? And we have promised to ourselves that we won't hide anything between us no matter how serious that problem is. Right? Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Junhoe asked gently while turning Hanbin's face towards him.

Hanbin sigh heavily and say,

"It's just I can't sleep."

"Because...?"

"I've been thinking... about..."

"About...?"

"About how to stay away... from you?"

"What the hell, Bin? Why do you even think of that?" Junhoe pushes Hanbin away from him for a moment for him to look straight in Hanbin's eyes.

"Did something happen that you didn't tell me, Bin?" Junhoe asked seriously.

Hanbin just looks down on his hands without saying anything. He feels like crying right now but he held himself.

"Baby? Please... tell me the truth." Junhoe asked gently as he pushes Hanbin's chin up to look at him.

"I-I.. I've been receiving messages about asking me to stay away from you. They said I've tainted your good images. They said so many bad things and maybe I have a slight insecure? I know what will you do if you know about this. But, I'm afraid. Maybe I'm giving you bad images? With my too much skinship?"

Hanbin said as his tears flow down his cheeks. Junhoe who can't see his boyfriend's cried, immediately hugged him tightly.

"Shhhh.. you're not giving me bad images or whatsoever they said. You making me happy. Every single time. Ignore whatever they say. What's important is my thought right? So, I think you're my energy, my breath, my life. So, don't you ever hide anything like this ever from me? Okay, baby?"

Junhoe said and pulled away from the hug and wiped Hanbin's tears gently.

"You're so precious, baby. Don't let others push you down. You're strong, you're important. Okay?" Junhoe asked while he cupped Hanbin's cheeks.

Hanbin stares at Junhoe for a moment before he smiles widely. "Okay, J. I'll try. Thank you and I'm sorry for hiding it from you." Hanbin said as he pulls the latter close just to hug him tight.

"Anything for you, baby. Don't worry and it's okay. I know you do it because you're worried about me. Right?"

"Yeah.." Hanbin mumbled.

"It's okay. Now, they won't touch you ever again because you have me. They need to over my dead body first if they want to hurt you." Junhoe said seriously making Hanbin laugh against his chest.

"Silly. Don't die yet. Who wants to protect me if you die?" Hanbin asked teasing as he pulls away from Junhoe.

"Okay, okay. No dying. We'll be together. Forever." Junhoe said while laughing making Hanbin smile widely.

"I love you," Hanbin said suddenly making Junhoe startled.

"Don't say things like that so sudden. My heart needs a break." Junhoe said exaggerating as he touches his chest.

Hanbin laughs loudly and punched Junhoe's shoulder lightly. Junhoe looks up at Hanbin and pulls him closer.

"I love you too. Much more than you tho."

"Oh really? Are you sure you love me much more than me?" Hanbin tease.

"Yeah, of course! Just let me win this time, will you!?" Junhoe whined making Hanbin laughs again.

"Okay, okay. You win. Stop whining already." Hanbin said annoyed but there was a bright smile plastered on his face.

"You love my whining ass," Junhoe said as he moves closer. Hanbin smile even bright at Junhoe and say,

"Yup, I love it so much. You don't even want to know about it."

After that, Junhoe seal their lips together sweetly. For Hanbin, maybe he doesn't have to think about the hate he got when he has Junhoe now. And for Junhoe, he will be serious and scary all the time but for him, the one who can make him soft only Hanbin. And he will protect him for the rest of his life.

**END.**   
  



End file.
